kyoshi academy
by BedHairWriter
Summary: kioshy academy opens its doors to non-benders and gives scolarships away.and it opens its doors to different people.zuko meets up with an old childhood friend,a misterious new girl what is she hiding?,and 2 new guys come into the picture.


**kioshy academy**

so, yeah this is my first fanfiction EVEEER so please correct me in anyway possible if you find something that you think might need to be corrected... and now im just blabbing ,jejeje kinda

nervouse and stuff, so ...on with the fanfiction...ing?

disclaimer- i do not own avatar the last airbender, BUT i do own falin star,saphier,AND ramah! yey *happy dance*, dont you dare steal them away from me because im a master at,,,ummm, drawing and i have a very pointy pencil and i can use it to poke your eyes *bwahahahahhaha*

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**FALINS POV**

im racing down the high-way as fast as my purple bettle can go , which is about 60km/hr .i'll admit my car is not the fastest or has the most advanced high-tech stuff but it has personality and quite frankly thats good enough for me!

the song 'knights of cyclonia' from muse is blasting at the highest, in my small beatup looking radio.

_okey, falin you have to get your story straight... you are late because you and your parents where in the other side of the country traveling,so you rushed here as fast as you could...good enough_

_but what is someone asks questions?_

_umm... im here on the scolarship for the new program the school started 'meeting the other side of the peach'...? wait, what does that EVEN MEAN???_

i took out the copy of what the school had e-maild me:

**the '**_**meeting the other side of the peach' **_**program is a new concept that 'Kioshy Academy' is trying for this 2009-2010 school year. it is about students interacting with their oposit.**

**for example,the rich nobles will interact with a student which is in on a scolarship. and for the very first time scince 'Kioshy Academy' was founded this year we will have some NON-BENDERS so that all of the bending students can interact with them!**

_what is this? some kind of evil science experiment so that the rich nobles, and the benders can have fun? i mean what is WRONG with this people!!!_

as i though this i began to see the school i would spend the rest of the year in.

_._

the school was castle like , it had huge walls all around it and from the looks of it ,there where about 5 main buildings, 2 of them should be the dorms scince they had at least 5 floors. other 2 had to be the gyms, and the pool because they where just big there was one ,with only 2 floors ,more separetade from the was THAT tiny building used for?

i slowly began entering the parking lot.

that was when a cherry red ferrari crashed against my tiny beatle.

"hey! watch it you stupid peasant!" a girl with black hair and ember eyes yelled at me

_PEASANT? oh no , no body calls falin star a peasant and gets away with it! _

"EXCUSE ME?!?! what is your damage YOU where the one who LITERALY TRASHED MY CAR!!!" i said that as i looked at my car through my tiny window. its WHOLE left side had been majorly sacraped and was wrecked!

she came out of her car and she seemed PREETY upset "like i care about that stupid thing you DARE call a car, you will have to pay for that *she pointed at a tiny dent in the front of her car*"

i came out of my car, or what was left of it "and what if i dont?" i asked as i crossed my arms

she looked at me scepticaly "thats NOT an optin _peasant_" she literaly spit the last word at me

"see if i care" i was about to get into my car when a huge bolt of lightning flew over my head and hit a tree,which of coars started to catch on fire.i turned arround to see a look of satisfaction in her face.

"next time i wont miss ..._peasant_" asunas she said that the got into her car and drove away.

_WHAT IS WRONG WITH THAT BITCH? I MEAN WHO THE HELL DOES SHE THINK SHE IS?!!?!!?!?_

then i remembered_...damn it the tree!!! oh, FUCK its gonna burn down the entire forest....why COULDNT i be a water bender? but oh, noooo im just a FREAK with-...._

"oh, hell! why did you deside to burn that inocent tree?"

i turned arround and saw a boy,he was kindof tan and had blue eyes...MABE HE WAS A WATERBENDER! considering he WAS dresses all in blue.

"hey, i really need your help could-"but he cut me off

"the hell you do, i mean what are you a crazy PSICO fire bender?... cause let me tell you buddy that place is already occupied by azula."

"azula... she is not by any chance a pale girl with ember eyes and jet black hair , is she?"

"umm, yeah, she kinda is... KATARAAAA ",he said as he looked over my shoulder, i turned arround and saw a girl wearing all blue,she had blue eyes,dark hair,and olive tone SHE was a water bender?

"sokka what happened here?" she asked to the boy, they had a resemblance,maby they where siblings.

"the tree is on fire? WHAT ELSE COULD BE HAPPENING?!?!?!?" sokka answered

katara looked at him and said "fine, sheeesh ill stop the damn fire"

she made some strange movments until finaly some water came out of thin air and she sent it flying towards the tree.

"OMFG! how did you do that?"... im a curiouse person , i couldnt help but wonder.

she looked at me "i took the water out of the air ,by the way who are you?"

"my name is Falin Star,im new here" and i held out my hand

she smiled and shaked it "oh! are you here on that weird program the school just made up?"

"the peach thing? *she nodded* ..uh here on the scolar ship"

the boy...sokka? smiled "thats AWESOME we are here in a scolar ship too! but prepare to be creeped out by some of the people that might be you room mates, i mean i got some guy named aang that hasnt showed up yet, and THE FIRE NATION PRINCE" he made a disgusted face

"why the face?" he just looked at me "what?"

"i havnt really even met him BUT i HAVE met his psico sister azula... she is sooooo creepy and her "friends" who are really more like her body guards are creepyER" he stared at me and his eye twiched

"O-keeeey,, sure thing sokka." he was funny, yet so very VERY weird. but it was a good weird

"yeah, i mean i got stuck with some noble girl which means she will easyly be all stuckup and two other girls on a scolar ship,one is a fire bender and the otherone is a non-bender"both of them looked at me

i just looked at them and realised they wanted to know about MY roomates, "oh, i got..." i got my crumpled looking paper out and read "a noble girl, who is apparently an earthbender, a firebender, and a waterbender... and me the non-bender, behold by non-benderyness" *i struck a 'model' pose* they both laughed at my joke and i smiled

we talked and walked at the same time while they explained me some of the campus rules,and lead me towards the building for the "fortunate" ones. like us who where on the peach whatever.

turns out the tiny 2 flored building was our dorm. whoop dedoopt?

**KATARAS POV**

so me and... falin star?, a kinda weird name but whatever. where roomates so i still needed to meet the fire bender and that noble girl. we entered the dorm and headed to the deans offince.

i looked at falin and smiled she seemed like a nice girl and all but she had this weird tatoos in her jaw line , another weird one in her shoulder, she had long white hair, purpleish eyes, and tan skin.

_where is she from? she doesnt look fier nation or earth kingdom at ALL. she has tan skin like i do.. maby water tribe? no she couldnt be we dont have tatoos in the water tribe, could she.. could she be an airbender? no thats rediculouse because she would have ARROW tatoes NOT those weird things... wouldnt she?,,, enought thinking lets just ask her_

"hey umm falin i hope you sont minde me asking but where are you from?"

**SOKKAS POV**

i was looking at the girl..Falin? she was kinda preety, in a strange way, but not bad strange.. just strange.

then i herad katara say "hey umm falin i hope you sont minde me asking but where are you from?"

i had been wondering the EXACT same thing! **why thank you kataraaaa!**

asunas falin heard the question she stoped dead in her tracks her face was petrified but only for about 2 seconds, only i noticed scince i was kinda looking at her...alot .but katara just kept on walking and then so did falin... what had just happened?

**FALINS POV**

when katara said "hey umm falin i hope you dont mind me asking but where are you from?"

shock took over my body and i froze for about 2 or 3 seconds then i reminded myself i should not show fear. so i straightened my self and kept on walking.

im sure either of them noticed.

_oh god what will i tell her.. i...uhh..ummm... GOT IT! _

"well im not actualy from anywhere because im likea nomad/gypsy/orphan so umm yeah" i looked down...well it _**was**_** partialy **true.

when i looked back up i saw two faces filled with shock.

"you-your an orphan?" sokka asked

"uhh, yeah"

katara looked at me "OMG falin im so sorry i even asked, and you have no nationality?"

"umm..no i dont"

and then i saw the deans office...thank god!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

ok so it may suck or rock.. i leave that for you to deside,, take on account i have no spelling check thinggy so i didnt know ..and-or didnt take the time to check the mistakes

anyways.. give possitive or negative comments... better if they are possitive,, bt i will still apresiate any kind of comment

till next chapter

BedHairedWriter


End file.
